


Happy Tentacleween Natsu

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu was coming back from a mission on Halloween, when he gets to experience the thinning of the veil.Tier 2





	Happy Tentacleween Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review  
> Happy Halloween

Happy Tentacleween Natsu

Natsu was coming back from a mission on Halloween, when he gets to experience the thinning of the veil.Tier 2

-x-

Natsu hated trains, hated all forms of transportation really. He had no choice, he had taken a mission, and it ran long he didn’t want to miss Fairy Tail’s Halloween party. The only way he was gonna make it back is if he took the train.

The sun was already setting. ‘Oh man, I don’t think I’m gonna make it.’ he sat down, the train wasn’t moving yet so he was fine for now. It would only be a matter of time. ‘I don’t wanna get sick on Halloween.’ he thought.

He starred out the window as the last rays of light peeked out. ‘Aw man everyone’s probably already in their costumes.’ It was caveman themed this year to, their costumes last year were such a fan favorite they got invited to be in the Halloween Parade.

Last year was such a blast. He didn’t want to miss out, but even on the train he might be too sick to participate. ‘I’ll never make it if I run, this sucks!’ the train whistle blew and he knew it was gonna start moving. His stomach was already starting to get queasy.

Just as the train began to move, Natsu’s car filled with darkness. “What’s going on?” he didn’t sense malicious or killer intent. The train began to move, and Natsu almost lost his lunch.

Before he could get sick, tentacles appeared from the void and grabbed him. He was lifted into the air, just as the train really got moving.

Thanks to being in the air he didn’t get sick at all. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks guys!” he says.

More tentacles appeared and began to strip Natsu, and the pink haired dragon slayer helped. He let out soft groans as the tentacles removed each article of clothing. By the time he was down to his boxers he was at a semi.

A tentacle teased the bulge, tracing it in his boxers. It was a delicious sight. The same tentacle hooked his boxers and began to lower them.

Natsu groaned, his cock being tugged down as his boxers went lower and lower until…Thwap! His penis sprang up in all it’s hard glory.

The dragon slayer’s thick 14 inch dick throbbed in the air. It radiated such heat in it’s aroused state. Natsu’s glorious gluts were exposed to the world. His well honed muscles shimmered in the moon light.

Tentacles began to scour Natsu’s body. The boy groaned, the tentacles weren’t warm like a human’s touch, it was the kind of touch that made you shiver in a good way. He raised his arms and let the tentacles explore his muscled form. “Mmhhhmm,” his body twisted into the grasp of the tentacles.

Four tentacles slithered and coiled around his arms and legs. They massaged his toned arms, reaching down to his exposed his pits and gave them a little tickle. The tentacle on his left leg sorta did the same, but it coiled up and the tip ran through Natsu’s thick nest of pubes. The tentacle on his right leg slithered up his leg and the tip tickles his taint.

The pink haired male shivered and moaned. His ass cheeks were spread and his crack was caressed. The tight ring of muscle spasmed. “Ohhh!” Tentacles curled over his shoulders, massaging them as they slithered down his pecs to tease his nipples.

The tender tickling sent ripples through his body, the ripples met and spark like the friction between two sticks. It set his body ablaze and he loved it.

His fat 14 incher throbbed and pulsed, bobbing when Natsu’s hips rolled. A tentacle grabbed his fat cock, another his bouncing balls. It coiled around his length, feeling it pulse in it’s grasp.

It squeezed him, as the tip of the tentacle caressed his cock head, even going as far as rubbing his piss slit. “Ohh!” His balls received similar treatment, the sensitive sack being tugged and groped. “Ah yes!”

Heat coiled in his loins, before it finally exploded. His cock erupted like a volcano, back arched, toes curling, a trickle of drool running down his chin. The seed splattered the tentacles and they transformed, evolving for the next round of fun.

Natsu went limp in the tentacles’ grasp, riding the high of the pleasure. He licked his lips as the tentacles approached. His cock was still hard and wanting.

The tentacles groping his arms and legs sprouted little bumps along the underside. It teased his skin, sending strange but pleasant sensations through his body.

Tongue like tentacles replaced the ones on his pits and feet. The sensations of getting licked made Natsu shiver. The licking of his pits was a mix of tickling and pleasure. His smooth pits were licked like a hungry dog that just found a bone. His feet flexed and curled as the tongue like tentacles teased his feet. They ran over the heel in long dragged out caresses then the sole was lapped quickly much like his pits.

The tentacle holding his cock switched to stroking him, as a similar tentacle found his cock head. It pressed against his piss slit, Natsu gasped as his cock got penetrated. It sank deeper and deeper, it had 14 inches of pipe to explore.

“Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah ah!” he moaned.

The pipe fucking tentacle thrust in and out, creating a mind blowing friction in his dick. It only got better as the tentacle jabbed his prostate from the other side. “Oh my gawd!”

A mouth tentacle appeared and took hold of Natsu’s big balls, swallowing them up and sucking on the sensitive sack. Both globes were trapped inside, the strong suction sending powerful waves of pleasure through Natsu’s body.

That wasn’t the only one, as two smaller mouth tentacles latched onto Natsu’s perky nipples. The twin peeks, were sucked sending Natsu into a mind numbing haze. The one on the left was more powerful and long, while the one on the right was quick and repetitive. The contrast of the sensations only intensified the sensitivity.

Natsu twisted and writhed as pleasure to his nipples only made his cock harder. The mighty tool was being stimulated inside and out.

A quick look at Natsu’s backside showed it wasn’t fairing much better. Three tentacles worked Natsu’s hole open. The dragon slayer was so overly stimulated he didn’t even realize he was breached. His ass swallowed up three tentacles before he had a clue.

They twisted and curled working together to stretch the dragon slayer out. They even pulled, forcing his hole open and showing his hot hole to the darkness. “Ohhhh!” His inner walls were massaged, these tentacles secreting some kind of fluid that was being painted all over his insides.

The fluid made his insides tingle, the ring of muscle spasming seeking to close but the tentacles resisting. It only got better as 2 thicker tentacles plunged inside him. These two were able to reach deeper inside the male.

Natsu arched his back as the two rammed as deep as they could go and made his stomach bulge. ‘I sure felt that!’ he was dizzy, the tentacles fucked his hole in sync with the one in his dick.

He couldn’t hold back and he came, some cum surged around the tentacle and fired out like when you hold a finger over the hose. It didn’t last long as the tentacle expanded plugging up his cock and made the dragon slayer whimper.

The last two tentacles were finally ready, twin cock like tentacle of great girth. One thrust into Natsu’s waiting mouth while the other thrust into his wanting hole.

Natsu moaned. ‘So this is what a spit roast feels like.’ he thought as the tentacle surged down his throat, and the other deep into his ass.

All the other tentacles sped up their work, stimulating and cleaning Natsu’s body. It was like getting a fine massage, great sex, and a tongue bath all rolled into one. A once in a life time experience.

Inside and out his body was toyed with, trapping him in and endless cycle of pleasure. With his cock plugged his hefty balls were forced to expand. Natsu whined he wanted to cum more. He didn’t get why these tentacles were doing this to him when they’d been treating him so well before.

Then slowly one by one the tentacles vanished leaving him unsatisfied and wanting. His nipples were a lovely shade, his skin flashed and glistening like he was fresh out of the shower. When the tentacle left his cock allowing him to spill some of his seed he erupted all over his face pecs and abs, his cock was throbbing and his balls were itching for another release. His ass was left empty as was his mouth.

The tentacles vanished taking everything but his scarf with them. Natsu gasped as he found himself dressed in his caveman costume.

When the darkness faded the doors to the train opened up. He was home, the tentacles took care of him the whole ride.

“Look here Gajeel, we found Natsu.” Natsu looked up and saw Laxus, and soon Gajeel.

“Holy shit, looks like he made it.” Gajeel says.

Natsu’s eyes roam over their hard bodies to their barely concealed cocks. His own aching rod pulsing. “See something you like Salamander?” they palmed their own growing rods. Natsu made quite the picture.

‘I can do the parade next year.’ Natsu got quite the treat this Halloween.

End


End file.
